


Detroit: Become Human Smut-Shots

by Tornik_the_Barbarian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Connor - Freeform, DBH, Detroit, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Markus - Freeform, RK800 - Freeform, RK900 - Freeform, Smut, XReader, reader - Freeform, simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornik_the_Barbarian/pseuds/Tornik_the_Barbarian
Summary: This is a book of smutty one-shots of characters from the video game Detroit: Become Human. Requests and suggestions encouraged; I'm running out of ideas.





	1. Before We Begin

Here are some ground rules;

1) This is a book of x Reader one-shots, and I will do any sex/gender for the reader if requested.

2) I will NOT write smut I am not comfortable with, and if you suggest something I'm uncomfortable with, I will let you know. Such topics include, but are not limited to;

\- DDLG/ "Daddy" kink

\- Any situation where consent is not given

\- Any type of blood that is not inflicted by biting (for example, if a vampire AU is suggested, it's okay, but something like knife-play is not)

I have nothing against you if you're into these, they're just kinks I'm personally uncomfortable with writing.

Alright sluts, that's all I got. Enjoy!


	2. Simon x Dom!Fem!Reader

(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes to see the android she loved so dearly peacefully in rest mode, cuddling her closely. She smiled, giving his chin a light peck as to not disturb him. The action made the android pull her closer in his sleep-like state, (Y/N) moving her legs a bit to get closer to his synthetic warmth. As she moved her legs, however, they brushed against the stiff shaft concealed within his boxers. She smiled slyly to herself. Who knew androids could experience morning wood~?

Simon woke from his resting state, moving to pull his girlfriend close and give her a sweet good morning kiss, only for his wrist to be stopped by the rope that secured him to the headboard. He gave the room a quick look-over, to find (Y/N) nowhere to be found. The android then tried moving his legs, quickly discovering they were also tied to the bed, spread wide open. He didn't panic, however, knowing (Y/N) loved dominating her sweet, shy boyfriend in the bedroom. He then noticed how painfully hard he was, looking down he saw the small steel cock ring that secured the tip of his member.

Simon let out a deep sigh, adjusting his body more comfortably in the X-shape it currently held. He knew exactly what was coming, and was simultaneously nervous and excited.

It had been a few more minutes and (Y/N) was still nowhere to be seen, and it worried Simon a bit. He called out to her, "(Y/N)?"

Just then, the bedroom door opened to reveal (Y/N) wearing lingerie that had Simon's breath caught in his throat and his thirium regulator pumping wildly. She wore a balconette bra, thong and garter belt set -- the belt secured at the smallest part of her waist holding up a pair of stockings. It was black and all lace with no lining, so her skin could clearly be seen underneath the embroidery.

"You like what you see baby?" (Y/N) cooed, slowly dragging the end of the riding crop in her hand from her thigh to the bottom of her breast.

Simon nodded quickly, swallowing the lump in his throat and squirming against the binds on his limbs. God, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to rip of that sexy lace and ravage her gorgeous body, but he also knew it wouldn't come so easily. He would have to endure her teasing before he could get his reward.

"You want me, don't you?" She continued, walking to the side of the bed, placing the crop against his ankle, and gliding it across his skin until it reached his inner thigh.

Simon shifted his head to the side, looking away from (Y/N) as he felt hot thirium rush to his face. No matter how man times (Y/N) had dominated his like this, he was still always so shy about it.

(Y/N) rubbed Simon's thigh with the end of the riding crop. "Say it baby boy~"

"I-I wan--" he was cut off by the sudden sting of (Y/N) whipping his thigh with the crop, a shiver of pleasure quickly coursing through his wires, "ngh~!" He pulled at the restraints on his wrists, making his back arch slightly.

"I'm sorry baby, but I didn't quite get that." (Y/N) moved the crop to Simon's balls, pushing and massaging them meticulously.

If not for the cock ring, Simon felt he would have already cum. "I-I, I... mhm~ I... want... p-plea~" His hips pushed his scrotum against the leather whip absentmindedly; he felt he was going insane from the pressure built from being unable to relieve himself.

(Y/N) chuckled. "You're so cute when you beg for me darling," her voice remained soft and kind, and she knew it was driving him crazy. She knew Simon loved when her voice was low and gentle as she has her way with him.

"I know you want me baby," she continued rubbing him as she spoke, "you were so hard when I woke up this morning, I just couldn't help myself." (Y/N)'s lips were now at Simon's ear, whispering her hot breath against his skin. She took his earlobe into her mouth and began sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin, causing more soft lewd noises to bubble from the android's throat.

(Y/N) released his ear and kissed down his neck, biting hard on the spot she knew drove him crazy. Simon arched his back again, eliciting a low guttural moan. "P-please! I need you!"

(Y/N) chuckled again, knowing he couldn't bare any more of her teasing, but that didn't mean she was going to stop. She dropped the whip and straddled her boyfriend, moving the fabric of her thong away from her dripping pussy and sliding onto her boyfriend's long, thick girth.

Simon whimpered in pleasure at the feeling of finally being inside her warmth. "(Y)-(Y/N), the ring-"

(Y/N) placed her hand on his check, her thumb silencing him, "shh, I know baby."

"Bu-"

(Y/N) slid her thumb into Simon's mouth as he opened it to speak, silencing him further. "I want tease you just a bit more~" She began slowly rocking herself up and down on his aching cock, placing both her hands on the headboard to steady herself.

"I-I don't I -- aah! can take... m-much more teasing~" Simon continued to squirm underneath his dominant lover restlessly.

"Mmm~ but you're doing so good baby ~" (Y/N) moaned out in pleasure as she continued riding Simon.

"(Y/N)..." her name left him in something between a sigh and a moan as he tried to shove his face deeper into the soft cotton pillow, "pleaaase..."

(Y/N) rose herself off of Simon -- causing him to whimper at the loss of her -- and untied his hands and feet slowly, then removed the cock ring. She then re-positioned herself over him and slide down his length.

She firmly grasped the headboard, looking into Simon's eyes as her hair fell around her face. "You've been such a good boy, Si~" she cooed, "now I want you to fuck me."

Almost instinctively, Simon grabbed (Y/N)'s hips and quickly pumped her up and down on him, as his hips roughly bucked upward to meet her, going deep inside of her heat. The shear amount of pleasure caused (Y/N) to collapse on Simon, moaning loudly and incoherently, one hand tangled in this soft blonde hair, the other gripping tightly on his arm.

Simon felt he was close, and moved one hand to massage (Y/N)'s clit with his thumb, causing her to go insane with pleasure. He felt her tighten around him, growing even slicker than before, and he knew she had cum.

Simon thrust a few more times before burying himself deep within her and releasing every ounce of built up pressure he had.

Relaxing, Simon let his hands slip from (Y/N)'s hips and onto the sheets, as (Y/N) slid off him. Her whole body was quacking as she came down from her immense pleasure-high and she lay next to her boyfriend in bliss, who gave her a peck on the forehead.

"That was amazing, (Y/N)," Simon panted, "but please, don't tease for so long next time."

(Y/N) chuckled, pulling herself closer to the android. "Maybe you should control what goes on in that cute head of yours during rest-mode, and maybe your hard dick wouldn't temp me to tease you so much."

Simon blushed deeply and buried his face into the pillow once again, causing (Y/N) to give him another laugh.


	3. Connor x Fem!Reader

Connor noticed the familiar sensation that graced his circuits once again; he was being stared at. He had come to recognize this feeling all too well. He glanced over at (Y/N)'s desk, only to see her whip her attention back to her terminal and stiffen her body, typing furiously.

The android smiled to himself. It didn't take long for him to notice the young and beautiful detective taking a liking to him. The way she looked at him so softly and inventively whenever they spoke, the longing stares she gave him whenever she thought he wasn't paying attention, and the way she was so kind and patient with him while she was quite the spitfire toward everyone else. It didn't take long for other officers to notice either; Hank would often nudge Connor saying "(L/N) is giving you goo-goo eyes again."

Connor had come to grow fond of the way Detective (L/N) treated him compared to everyone else, and found himself becoming smitten for her as well. The young detective -- who had transferred from the Grand Rapids precinct not too long after the revolution and freedom of the androids -- had a near perfect case record. In the few short years of working with the GRPD, (Y/N) had gone from patrol officer to homicide detective practically overnight. She was skilled, intelligent; things Conner found incredibly admirable.

"God, you could cut the sexual tension between you two with a fucking butter knife." Hank's comments pulled Connor out of his thoughts, as the Lieutenant leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Sexual?" Connor inquired, tilting his head a bit at the unfamiliar word.

Hank scoffed, leaning forward again. "Even after gaining freewill and being recognized as an intelligent species, you're still just as fucking naive."

Connor conducted a quick internet search within his systems of the word "sexual" and quickly felt his circuits grow warm researching the results, glad he was able to do this in his head. He would have to do a bit more research later.

The days that followed, Connor had become quite comfortable with the discovery of sexual feelings toward Detective (L/N), and he had soon began displaying them to her in small ways. Lingering touches on her arm, and even occasionally her thigh; a hand placed gently on the small of her back, rubbing small circles just to fell her shiver under his touch; or greeting her with a hug around the waist from behind. He even began to occasionally bring his lips to her ear and whisper, just to tease her and let his breath hit her skin, telling her he'll get her a coffee because she looks worn-out, or Hank has a lead on their case they should discuss.

(Y/N) wasn't sure where all this affection had suddenly come from, but she certainly wasn't complaining about it

A few weeks had passed; it was Friday afternoon and not a lot was happening within the city of Detroit, the lack of crime meaning the DCPD was nearly empty of personnel, save for Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Reed -- who were both preoccupied with the load rock music blasting from their respective headphones -- and of course Connor and (Y/N).

(Y/N) was busy finishing a report on her most recent case, so engulfed in her work she didn't notice the android come up behind her and lean to speak with her; that is until she felt his hand on her back and his lips so close to her ear, he was practically kissing it.

"(Y/N), I'd liked to discuss something with you. Would you follow me to the archive room?" Connor's low, breathy tone caused (Y/N) to shiver delightfully at the android's words.

Composing herself as best she could, (Y/N) stood, straightening her knee-length pencil skirt and then the blouse tucked neatly within it. "Of course Connor, lead the way," she replied sweetly.

The detective followed silently behind the android to the archive room. Connor opened to door for her, earning a grateful nod and smile, and (Y/N) scanned her card to enter the evidence room. Just as she was about to place her hand on the large terminal and enter her password to access the evidence, she felt a pair of hands on her hips. Connor's hands. He pulled her back toward him as he began grinding against her. She immediately felt heat pool in her face as well as the region just underneath her skirt.

"C-Conn...?" She began to stutter. but she was cut off by one of Connor's hands reaching around and grabbing her neck, squeezing playfully. His other hand still grasped her hips, pushing her rear on his crotch.

"No need to feign innocence, Detective," he groaned, his breath hot on her ear, "I'm aware you want this as much as I do."

His words made her quake in anticipation, and she wanted to mewl in delight at the fact that the android detective she had a crush on practically since the moment she transferred to the DCPD was giving her such intimate attention.

Connor slowly moved the hand on her hip to the hem of her skirt, pulling it up and slipping underneath it, only for his fingers to be met with the fabric of Spandex. He smirked and chuckled against (Y/N)'s neck, causing her to shiver even more. "It appears I'm not the only one here who is being a tease, my dear (Y/N)."

The detective let out the soft mewl she had been fighting so hard to keep within her throat at the sound of Connor saying her name, the noise causing Connor to chuckle once again. He turned her around, giving her a gentle push so she was practically sitting on the evidence room's large terminal.

The android took a moment to examine the young woman. She was flushed in the face, her blouse slightly untucked from her skirt, the skirt lifted to reveal the black Spandex shorts underneath, her eyes glossy and half-lidded with lust staring into Connor's. It was so different from the poise, composure, and near perfection she held on a day-to-day bases. And it was a wonderful sight for Connor to see.

"It appears you are a bit distressed, Detective." Connor smirked at her and took a step forward. "I could help you relieve some tension if you'd like."

(Y/N) gulped and drew in a shaky breath as she stared at Connor. "Y-yes please."

Connor stepped closer to (Y/N) and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, pulling it out of the skirt and pushing it off her shoulders. "You're overdressed, Detective," he breathed, removing her tank top and undoing the clasp on her bra, "it's a bit too constricting for proper stress relief."

He then moved to unzip her skirt, pulling it down with her Spandex and underwear, leaving her completely bare before him.

Connor pushed himself against (Y/N), kissing her with deep, fiery passion; biting, kissing and sucking her tender lips. He tangled a hand in her hair, tugging gently to elicit a soft moan from the woman, and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues danced together for a few moments before (Y/N) pulled away to catch her breath.

"Connor," she practically moaned, tugging at the collar of the android's jacket, "you're overdressed too."

Connor gave the detective a smile and scuffed at her comment, and he began to slide off his jacket as (Y/N) removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She reached to undo his pants but the android quickly grabbed her wrists.

"In a moment, (Y/N). I'm not done with you yet." He grabbed her hips and spun her so she once again faced the terminal. "You may want to steady yourself."

(Y/N) leaned forward and place her hands on the terminal as Connor moved in front of her and knelt down. He began rubbing his finger against her clit, causing more sweet moans to come from the detective.

"You're holding back (Y/N). Don't hide your beautiful voice from me."

"I-I'll be... too... too lo-oud," (Y/N) stuttered between her noises.

"This room is soundproof," Connor explained, "and the music Hank and Detective Reed are listening to is very loud. No one will hear you." He moved his finger from her clit the her entrance, continuing to rub teasingly. "Spread your legs for me."

(Y/N) did as told, spreading her legs wider, which aloud Connor to slip his finger inside of her. He began thrusting his finger, curling it every so often, causing (Y/N) to moan loudly, shaking and nearly collapsing against the terminal. He slipped a second finger into her and continued pleasuring her, and she grasped the edges of the terminal for dear life as her body shook from the pleasure Connor was giving her. He placed a hand on her hip so she wouldn't fall over, and he began kissing and nipping at her stomach and hip bone.

"C-Conn~ I-I~" Hearing her moan those words, Connor knew she was close, and he thrust his fingers faster, simultaneously curling them as he did. With a load moan, and her body trembling even more, she released herself onto Connor's fingers. She collapsed, only barely holding herself on the terminal.

Connor stood, steadying the detective and helping her stand as well. "Th-that was... incredible Connor," she breathed, hugging him close.

(Y/N) let go of him and moved to pick up her clothes, when Connor grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him.

"It's quite bold of you to assume we're done here, (Y/N)." Connor smirked, and the heat of embarrassment and excitement was drawn to (Y/N)'s cheeks all over again.

Connor then lay (Y/N) onto the terminal and wrapped her legs loosely around his waist as he worked to remove his pants. He teased her entrance with his member as if asking for permission.

He knew it had been granted to him when (Y/N)'s legs tightened around him and she let out a sigh, "please Connor."

Connor wasted no time thrusting inside of her, and continued thrusting quick and rough, almost immediately sending (Y/N) over the edge as she moaned and arched her back, gripping the edge of the terminal above her head until her knuckles were white.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her in to meet his thrusts, leaning over to bite and kiss her neck.

"Connor~" the sound of his name moaned out in ecstasy from her nearly caused him to lose himself, thrusting even faster and deeper inside of her.

"Keep. Saying. My name." Connor commanded between each thrust.

(Y/N) happily obliged, repeatedly moaning his name like a broken record as he pounded her into the terminal.

"I'm close, (Y/N)," he moaned against her neck, but all she could say anymore was his name.

Soon, Connor gave one last deep thrust, pulling (Y/N) in, burying himself deep within her and releasing into her. He gave a few gentle thrusts, riding out his orgasm high.

(Y/N) relaxed onto the terminal, breathing heavily as she came down from the incredible pleasure she just experienced. She then pulled Connor down by his neck, hugging him close and kissing him.

"Did you enjoy that, (Y/N)?" Connor asked kindly.

"Mhm, I did. We should definitely do this again," (Y/N) panted, still attempting to catch her breath.

Connor pulled himself out of (Y/N) and moved to help her stand.

"OH MY GOD!!!" was suddenly screamed behind them. At the top of the stairs was Gavin, looking up with a hand over his eyes. "I'm not mad you two finally fucked, but shit, did you have to do it in the evidence room?!" He quickly turned and left, leaving Conner and (Y/N) laughing hysterically.


	4. Conan (RK900) x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is SUPER feckin' long, so I marked where the sexy time starts, cuz I know that's all some of you hoes are interested in.

(Y/N) was in a slump. How could she not have been? It had been nearly two months since her and her ex broke things off, and mentally she was not doing well. Even after blocking his number, un-following him on all social media, erasing all pictures of him from all electronic devices and taking down all physical photos of the two of them on her desk and at her apartment, she still found herself thinking about him. Mostly about the good times; and it made her miss him.

She slowly found herself losing motivation to work on her reports, so she made her way to the break room, hoping some caffeine would perk up her mood. As the machine rumbled to life and began pouring coffee into her mug, she heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Afternoon, Detective (L/N)." She looked to her right to see Conan, the RK900 model android towering over her. 

(Y/N) didn't know Conan that well, but she knew him well enough to know he was the polar opposite of his prototype Connor. Stoic, serious; an android of very few words. And even though he was inducted into the DCPD not long after the android revolution and had become deviant himself, he was also an android of very few emotions.

"Hey Conan," (Y/N) replied focusing back on her coffee, trying her best to sound cheerful. She did not want to interact with anyone. She just wanted to finish her day, go home and change into pj's, and binge watch Netflix while eating copious amounts of sugary and salty snacks, and drinking copious amounts of wine.

She could feel the burning sensation of his eyes on her though. "Detective, are you alright?" Even an emotion-deprived android that didn't know her that well could see through her act.

(Y/N) sighed and looked Conan in the eyes so he could fully see the hurt hiding behind hers. "Conan, I appreciate your concern, but I'd rather not talk about it, okay?"

Just then, (Y/N) noticed something in the android's eyes. An emotion. More specifically; sadness. "Alright Detective," he said, reluctantly.

The coffee machine finally finished spitting out (Y/N)'s coffee, and she quickly put a generous amount of creamer and sugar into it, and headed back to her desk.

The day was nearly finished, as was (Y/N) with her reports. All she had to do was print and hand sign them, then off to Captain Fowler they would go. She clicked print on her computer with a sigh of relief, and hunkered in her desk chair as she waited for the printer to finish.

She was about to get up from her cushy chair when she noticed Conan step in front of the printer and take all the papers. Huffing another sigh, she made his way to him.

"Uh, Conan?" She piped as she approached his desk. "I believe you grabbed my reports by mistake."

He shuffled through the papers until the stack in his hands was evenly divided. "That I did." The android handed (Y/N)'s reports back to her.

"Thanks, Conan." She turned to leave, but Conan grabbed the wrist of her empty hand. She turned back toward him with a questioning look as he wrote something on a sticky note and slid it into her hand. He looked at her with those steel-blue eyes again, and again they were filled with emotion. With worry this time.

(Y/N) gave him one last smile and went back to her desk. Once she was comfortable again, she looked at the little pastel blue sticky note that was put in her had. Written on it was a phone number, along with "you haven't been yourself lately, everyone has noticed. If you need to talk, don't hesitate to reach out" all in the recognizable font of Cyberlife sans. 

She turned to look at Conan with a grateful smile, but he was busy double checking his own reports.

Several hours later, (Y/N) was laying on her couch in dolphin shorts and a tank top, stuffing her face with junk food, and tipsy off half a bottle of Moscato. She was barely paying attention to the show she had queued on Netflix, staring at the sticky note Conan had given her.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol or her desperation for affection, but something made her text the number on the note.

[Hey]

She quickly locked her phone and dropped it face down on the couch, immediately regretting her decision. The vibration from her phone made the cushion vibrate and she snatched her phone up from beside her.

[Hello Detective. Glad to see you took my message to heart.]

(Y/N) grinned at his message.

[Yeah, thank you Conan]

[How are you doing, Detective?]

[Not great, honestly]

[Are you alright? Would you care to elaborate?]

[I'm fine, just... lonely, I guess]

[I see. If you send your address, I could offer some company, if you'd like.]

(Y/N)'s heart leaped into her throat. Mr. Tall Dark and Broody had shown emotion toward her for the first time, gave her his number so she could talk to him about her troubles, and was now offering to console her in person.

[Uh, yeah sure. I'd like that Conan]

As she typed out her address, her heart beat in her throat pipe like the drummer of a heavy metal band high on cocaine and energy drinks.

[I'll head out now. I estimate my arrival will be within 20 minutes. See you then.]

She quickly jumped up and began tiding her living room and kitchen, making sure to pay attention to the junk food splayed across her coffee table.

Not even 15 minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. (Y/N) looked down at her outfit that left her scantily clad and not much to the imagination. Fuck, she should have changed. What was he going to think of her when he saw her wearing this?

A second knock echoed through her small apartment. It was too late to change.

"Hey Conan," she greeted him timidly, moving aside so he could come in. "Uh, make yourself at home."

(Y/N) sat down and poured herself another glass of wine. She was going to need a bit more of a buzz to get through this.

"You have a lovely apartment." Conan was wondering her living room, taking in everything. She could tell he was analyzing, learning all he could about her.

"T-thank you," she replied sheepishly.

After a few minutes of silence, Conan had finally seemed to see all he could and sat on the couch next to (Y/N).

"May I ask a personal question Detective?"

(Y/N) smiled to herself thinking about how many personal questions Connor asks. Maybe it's a quirk specific to the RK models.

"Sure."

"Since we have worked together, I have notice you are quite a cheerful person. You make others laugh and smile wherever you go, and you go out of your way to make sure others are happy. But within the last 54 days I've barely seen you let out a chuckle. I've asked around the office, but the only explanation I was given is it's because of your 'breakup'." Conan paused, looking into (Y/N)'s eyes, the glint of worry from earlier now a raging fire within his otherwise ice cold stare. "I want to hear the explanation from you. Why has this 'breakup' suddenly shifted who you are as a person?"

(Y/N) could only stare back at Conan. He seemed so full of emotion, so vulnerable when he spoke; he truly cared about her and how she felt. She never expected this from the android jokingly known as "Stone Face" throughout the precinct, and it took her breath away. 

(Y/N) shifted her gaze to her lap, where she nervously fiddled with the drawstring of her shorts between her fingers. She hadn't spoken about her breakup since she called her mother 10 minutes after the fact bawling her eyes out. Telling Conan wasn't going to be easy.

"U-uhm..." As she tried to start speaking, she could already feel the lump in her throat and the tears brimming her lower lashes. 

She felt Conan's arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her close, and she in turn scooted herself closer to him.

It took a few minutes to calm herself before she was ready to speak. 

"He cheated on me."

(Y/N) let in in a long deep breath, the tears she fought to hold in leaking out of her eyes uncontrollably. She clutch onto the android's jacket, burying her face in it. "My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with my goddamn best friend!" Letting go of his jacket, she wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. "The-hy didn't even feel g-guilt about i-it! They shr-uhgged it off like it wa-us no big deal! Like H-Hank when he mista-takenly drank my Mou-ountain Dew in the fruh-idge at the office!" She barely got her words out between choking sobs. "Assholes! I hate them both!"

Suddenly, (Y/N) was lifted off the couch by Conan, and he shifted her to straddle his lap. He then hugged her close, one arm around her waist, the other buried in her hair. (Y/N) clutched his jacket tightly and buried her face in his neck, continuing to sob into the turtleneck that covered it.

"I'm still learning what it is to feel." Conan ran his fingers through (Y/N)'s soft hair as he spoke, "but I know enough to understand that is not how a lover nor a friend should be treated." He moved his hand from her hair and placed it on her check, moving her head to look into her eyes again. "(Y/N), you deserve so much better than that."

A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of Conan saying her name so sweetly. "T-thank you Conan."

"(Y/N), I must confess something." His eyes quickly darted from her eyes to her lips once. "I have grown very fond of you. When I am near you -- and especially now, being here with you -- I get this warm feeling withing me, and I feel as though millions of microscopic needles are pricking underneath my skin. I always want to be near you, always want to see you smiling, and always want to hold you like I am now, and I want to protect you."

"C-Conan, I --"

"When I researched these feelings, I found it was a condition called 'love'."

"Conan..." (Y/N) looked down, staring into the android's chest.

"(Y/N) (L/N), I lo--" (Y/N) put her fingers over his lips, silencing him.

"Conan, please. I-I can't..."

Conan lifted her hand off his mouth and held it gently. "May I ask why?"

"I-I'm not over him... I mean, I hate him and I never want to see him again, but... I also can't get over the way I felt about him..."

Conan hummed thoughtfully. "Emotions are such confusing things."

(Y/N) let out a soft chuckle in response. "Tell me about it. I wish I could just forget him."

Conan wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her close, bringing his face so close to hers their noses nearly touched. "I could help you with that," he offered.

"But, I-I already told you, I don't feel the same..."

"That's alright, you don't have to. I just want you to forget him, forget the pain he caused you. I want you to only focus on me, even it's only for a moment." Conan ran his fingers through her hair again, letting his fingers brush the nerves of her neck, sending shivers down her body. 

(Y/N) left Conan unanswered as he continued to play with her hair, her mind at war with itself whether or not to take the android's offer.

"I want to give you the affection he robbed you, the affection you deserve. But only if you give me consent." He began to pepper soft, sweet kisses across her jawline and checks. "If not, I'll leave now and won't speak another word of it." Conan pulled away from her, looking deep into her eyes, his own filled with love and adoration. 

"God," (Y/N) huffed trying to control her irregular breathing, "I don't know if it's the overwhelming loneliness I've for the past two months or the wine, but --"

"If you feel you are too impaired to make a decision, then I think it's best I lea --" Conan moved to stand, but (Y/N)'s legs tightened around his, her hands grabbing the back of the couch on either side of his head.

"N-no! Please don't leave!" She took a breath to calm herself. "I'm just tipsy, but I have enough cognitive function to give consent, it's just... I don't want to take advantage of you."

Conan grinned in amusement and took her warm cheeks in his hands. "(Y/N), were you not listening? I offered myself to be taken advantage of."

"It -- it just doesn't feel right."

"Listen to me," Conan moved a strand of her hair behind her ear before placing his hand back on her cheek, "whatever you decide, I will oblige. If you want me, you have me. If after you want nothing to do with me, that's alright as well. Or if you just want to talk, sit in silence, or have me leave altogether. As you humans say, you call the shots, and I will respect your wishes."

(Y/N) gave the android a sweet smile and avoided his piercing eyes. She wasn't sure before, but hearing him say those words made her feel a bit better. "I-I want you, Conan. I... I need it. I need you. I need... some type of love, really." 

"You're sure this is what you want?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him so close their lips barely brushed against each other. "Goddamnit, Conan please just fuck me."

~~~~~~ Good Shit Starts Here ~~~~~~

The android gave her a smirked before pressing his lips firmly on hers. Their lips moved harmoniously together, occasionally opening slightly to catch the others' and nip at the soft cartilage. Conan thread his hand through her hair again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. (Y/N) surprised him by sucking on the muscle, causing a low soft groan to rise from his throat. Her own tongue tangled with his as they pushed back and forth against each other. They continued sucking and nipping at each other's lips and tongues until (Y/N) pulled away, needing to catch her breath.

Conan took the opportunity to remove her tank top, and kissed along her jawline and neck as her unclasped her bra. Once it was removed, he brought his hands to her breasts, kneading her soft skin while letting his fingers brush her erect nipples teasingly.

He kissed up her jaw until his lips grazed her sensitive earlobe, capturing it with his tongue, and pulling on it gently with his teeth before letting go. "You're so beautiful, (Y/N)," he whispered, "you have no idea how long I've wanted this."

(Y/N) pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Taking her hint, he swiftly removed his jacket and his turtleneck sweater, tossing them across the living room.

Kissing back down her neck, he sucked and bit her soft, smooth skin until he captured her right nipple between his lips. He sucked, letting his teeth and tongue graze her nerves, his hand on her other breast, his fingers pinching, rolling and pulling her nipple between them.

(Y/N)'s heavy breathing was interrupted by quiet breathy mewls, her hands tangled in Conan's deep brown hair, her head tilted back and her eyelids half-closed with pleasure.

The android's free hand travel down her back, sliding into her dolphin shorts and giving her plush ass a firm squeeze, causing her body to jerk and shiver while a loader high-pitched moan left her mouth.

Conan shifted and pushed (Y/N) onto the couch, kissing her lips again. "The sounds you make are intoxicating." He slid her shorts and panties down her legs. "I want to hear more."

When the rest of her clothes were discarded, Conan slipped a finger between her wet folds, teasing her clit and entrance. (Y/N) whined in disapproval at his teasing and bucked her hips on his hand desperately. Her actions amused the android, causing him to smirk and chuckle.

"Someone is quite eager, aren't they?" He leaned over her, placing his lips on her ear again. "Be patient, there is more to come. I want to show you every bit of my love for you."

He then slowly slid his finger into her, causing (Y/N) the gasp and arch her back slightly. Conan gently pumped his finger, scraping her walls with his fingertip as more needy moans erupted from (Y/N).

She could feel her pleasure building, wanting desperately to release. "M-more~"

Conan added a second finger and thrusted faster into her. (Y/N) threw her head back, expelling louder moans.

"C-Co~" She was so high on pleasure, she couldn't finish his name. Conan added a third finger, curling his fingers with every deep thrust. With a loud, drawn out moan, (Y/N) came on his fingers.

She collapsed on the couch as Conan removed his pants and underwear. (Y/N) looked at his much-larger-than-average erection with wide eyes. 

"I-I've never been with someone that big--"

He kissed her again, teasing her entrance with his tip. "Don't be scared, I'll be gentle. If I hurt you, please tell me."

Slowly, he pushed into her. She jerked, arching her back and grabbing the cushions for purchase. "C-Conan~!" He took one of her hands in his own, lacing their fingers together and she squeezed until her knuckles were white. Pecking her supple lips repeatedly, he slowly thrusted his tip into her, his length pushing deeper with each thrust. Soon, he filled her to his hilt.

"How do you feel, (Y/N)?" He murmured against her cheek, kissing it gingerly.

"I-I'm okay... but... g-give me a minute. You're so big!" She mewled softly between her words, and Conan laughed.

"You sound like a kitten." 

(Y/N) shivered at his comment. "C-Conan?"

"Yes, (Y/N)?"

She turned her head to the side, attempting to hide her face in the couch cushion. "C... could you call me that?"

"You'd like me to call you Kitten as I take you?"

"Y-yes~"

He pecked her cheek again. "As you wish... Kitten~"

(Y/N) shivered again at the pet name. "You can move now."

Conan slowly began thrusting into her, groaning at the sensation coursing through him. "You're very tight, Kitten."

(Y/N) gripped his arms tightly, moaning shamelessly. "F-faster~" The android obliged, grabbing her hips and pumping into her with quickened speed. "More~ faster~ p-lease, fuck me~!"

Something snapped inside Conan when her wanton words reached his audio processor; he grabbed her wrists, pinning then to the armrest with one hand, the other remaining on her hip, and he leaned down and bit into her neck as he bucked into her with inhuman speed. (Y/N) threw her head back and moaned even louder somehow, her second release coming quickly as it was rode out by Conan.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her and let her wrists go. "Turn over, Kitten."

She obeyed, carefully turning onto her hands and knees. Conan grabbed her hips and re-entered her, resuming his brutally fast and rough thrusts, leaning over (Y/N) as he grunted. He grabbed her hair and lifted her until her head rested on his chest, but he didn't slow his pace.

"I feel like I'm deviating all over again," he growled in her ear as he pushed her hips into his thrusts. "Do you know what you're doing to me right now, Kitten? I'm made of wires and circuits, but I fell animalistic."

"C-Conan~" She moaned as she came on him again, placing a hand on his hip in an attempt to slow his thrusting, to no avail.

He pushed her back into the couch, pushing deep inside her and releasing. Conan gave a few slow shallow thrusts, riding out his high. Pulling out, he watched as his artificial semen leaked out of her.

"I-I won't get pregnant, will I?" She whined, her voice laced with panicked worry.

Conan laughed at her comment. "No, android semen will not get you pregnant." He heard her sigh with relief, and watched as she attempted to move, only to catch her as she nearly collapsed.

"Owwwww, fuck!"

He pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you just fucked me really hard," she laughed, "next time maybe be a bit gentler, okay?"

Conan raised and eyebrow. "Next time?"

(Y/N) placed a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against the other. "Absolutely." She tried to adjust her position only to have stinging pain shoot through her lower regions. "Ahhhh God, I'm not going to work tomorrow." Placing her head on his shoulder, she looked at him with large, begging doe-eyes. "Will you stay with me?"

Conan smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. "I'd be honored."


End file.
